1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to sensors used in the electrical treatment and monitoring of human and animal bodies. More specifically, the invention relates to wearable garments that allow sensor devices to be pressed selectively against the skin of the wearer when it is desired to obtain medical information or to apply treatment by contact with the surface of the skin.
2. Description of the Invention
Sensing and treatment devices for contacting the surface of the skin are well-known in the art. It is also well-known that such devices require tight-fitting, e.g. elevated unit pressure, contact with the skin. However, the incorporation of such sensors into wearable garments that provide for applying sensors to the skin of a wearer with selective and/or variable pressure, is not well-known.
In the prior art, sensors are either adhered directly to the skin of the wearer using well-known types of adhesive materials or, they are tightly strapped to the user's body using suitable straps or bands having buckles or other clasping mechanisms adapted to the purpose. Such prior art apparatus for affixing sensors to the skin of a user do not take the user's comfort into consideration by allowing the pressure of the sensor against the skin to be increased easily only when the sensor is in use.
The present invention overcomes these problems and limitations of the prior art by allowing sensors to be pressed against the skin of a wearer selectively, only when needed or desired. The sensors are mounted on the inside of a wearable garment, and the garment incorporates circumscribing bands that can be reduced in diameter, selectively, to press the sensors against the skin of one wearing the garment.